When Padfoot crash a wedding
by Jilykindom3027
Summary: Lily and James going to the Dursley's wedding and Sirius decide to join them


**I don't own the characters, but the great J K Rowling does.**

* * *

 **When Padfoot crash a wedding.**

James Potter was standing in front of a transparent hall where were more than twenty white tables with pink flowers on them.

"So that's what Muggle weddings look like." said the guy standing next to him with tidy smooth black hair not like his own.

"Sirius will remind me why you're here?" He asked desperately.

"Hey, Prongs you act like you do not want me to be here!"

"Because I do not want to" James responded quickly.

"Why are you here?" Sirius asked mockingly.

"Because my fiancee invited me, this is her sister's wedding, you know."

Sirius thought seriously, "Do you think she would not want me to be here?" Sirius asked.

James almost exploded "I know she does not want you here!"

"how do you know?" He asked him.

"Because she told us."

"When?" Sirius asked.

James felt he was talking to a five years old boy. "On the train back home, you were there, remember? she said, 'You're not invited to the wedding, so Black don't even think about it.'"

Sirius Black waved it easily "It was almost a month ago, I'm sure she regretted it."

At that moment, James's vision turned red, and he felt a collision and hands clasped around his neck. He looked down and saw the bright green eyes of Lily Evans glowing with joy to see him. He kissed her softly. They cut themselves off, and Lily turned to look at Sirius angrily. "What are you doing here, Black?" she yelled.

"You invited me to the wedding," he replied with amusement. Sirius knew he was playing with fire and he seemed to enjoy it. James shook his head. He had absorbed Lily's hot temperature more than once. He knew very well that it was not worth messing with, she was redheaded and her personality was perfectly fit.

"I certainly told you that you were not invited." She barked at him angrily stamping her leg. "Petunia hardly agreed that James would come and he was my fiancee!"

"As if she could say no to me as soon as she knows me." He winked. James put a hand on Lily's shoulder in a desperate attempt to hold her from not to do anything she would regret.

"So who's a lucky man?" James asked to calm the mood. Lily aimed her head at a large, fleshy man in a gray suit.

"Oy, is she marrying a little whale?" The man in the question turned around as if he had heard that they were talking about him "My mistake." Sirius said, "she marries a big sea lion."

The groom with the thick mustache gave them a dirty look and returned to talking to the man standing next to him. The three of them burst into laughter,

" Padfoot, what shall we do with you?" James said out of laughter.

"Bring me food under the table." Sirius turned into an enormous black dog with a waving tail.

Lily, James, and everyone entered the hall while James whispered to Lily "Ready for ours? Just another month away".

Lily took his hand and kissed her warmly. "I can not wait" she whispered back with sparkling Eyes.

The ceremony passed smoothly without Sirius. Petunia Evans was dressed in a swollen white dress full of gauze that emphasized that she weighed less than an 11-year-old. Vernon Dressley (a name suitable for a large sea lion) seemed pleased with himself and his bride. James was surprised to find that the magician Argo Delmon was called in Muggle history as Jesus because he made everyone think he was dead and then disappeared after three was a great joker, he and the witch who allowed herself to be caught and cremated on purpose were considered the greatest entertainers in history.

James found himself a jerk but a prankster more than anything else. Jesus (know as Argo) is a Muggle God and James had no idea of it. Lily tried to explain to James the history behind this and he did his best not burst out laughing that Vernon and Petunia had vowed to stay together forever in the name of the ceremony, Lily found their seats at the table farthest away from the dance floor and the closest to the exit.

"Of course she will." Lily sighed with grief. James knew she still wanted to fix the relationship between her and her sister.

"Lil." He stroked her cheek and saw her leaning against his touch, without thinking twice. He bent over to kiss her

.A loud "hab" bothered them. Sirius, as a large dog lying under the table, held up his drinking plate (apparently one of the waiters had brought it to him). James leaned over the table. "Want something to drink a Padfoot?" He asked.

The black dog wagged its tail enthusiastically.

"I'll bring you water." The tail dropped to the floor quickly. James sighed in despair "brandy?" Sirius' tail went back to rattling enthusiastically.

James rose with the plate. "Our little friend wants something to drink," he said to Lily.

"Brandy, or Vodka?" She guessed.

"Brandy," he replied.

"I expected to be with you, James," She said, "Even now I have to share you with Sirius at my sister wedding."

James knew Lily would not have talked about it if she had not been upset. She was here at her sister's wedding, who did not want to invite her and sat her in the worst place in the room and James left to take care of Sirius as always. James knew he could not solve her problems with Petunia or control Sirius, but he knew how to make Lily took only three words. Sirius interrupted his thoughts with another loud bark.

"Be patient Padfoot." This time he would not give Lily these three words. He'll make a move. He told Lily he'd be right back.

James managed to persuade the DJ to give him a microphone. He stood in the middle of the square dance floor while most of the guests were already seated.

"Hello everyone," he said confidently, "I am very pleased to congratulate you on your coming to this joyous occasion." "The wedding of Vernon and Petunia Dursley. "

There was polite applause. "But that's not the reason why I'm standing here, no, the reason I'm here, she's the most beautiful girl in the world."

He saw Lily put her hands on her mouth trying to hide the stupid in love smile that only James could get out of her. James began to approach Lily slowly, looking only at the green eyes he loved so much.

"You have to understand, me and Lily Evans have been in the same school for seven years, I was in love with her from the first train there, she did not care about me." A wave of laughter passed through the crowd but James looked only at Lily.

"She had a good friend who hated me and I hated him, we were rivals, because of her, you see, each one of us was in love with her and knew the other was in love with her. We were in other houses, we believed in other things but she was the main reason."

"For five years, everything I tried to do to make her look at me and failed, to paint her hair in blue, to change her ink to disappear ink in her inkwell and other things."

There was a bark of laughter from under the table.

"Until the fifth year, I told myself and my friends who had suffered me for four years talking about her without stopping, just asking her if she wanted to go out with me ... I thought it was a good idea, and I did not realize that all the things I did to make her look at me made her look at me, Not in a positive way with gentle words and in not so kind words she didn't tolerate me. I asked her again and again if she wanted to go out with me and she rejected me time after time but her rejections remained stylish."Did I hear a fly? Oh no, only Potter buzzed all over me again " "Read the answer" And she stuck it on my forehead. The peak was after the tests. I was desperate so I pounced on her good friend, hated him and envied him because she talked to him, she laughed with him and she did not look at me at all. "

Lily held out her hand to touch him and remind him that it was past because the pain was evident in his voice. He signaled her that he wasn't done yet, he continued, to the end, always, only for her.

"She comes to help him like I knew she would. I suggested that she go out with him and I would let him go, she rejected me, but I did let him go because she asked me to and he insulted her, and as the fire of her hair she took it out on me and then I understood what I did wrong. I was a child and she needed a man, I knew she was my one, from the very first moment I saw her but she never actually saw me ...

A year later we became friends, we dated with other people, but we always preferred each other company. "

James came up to Lily and knelt on one knee. He grabbed her hand and kissed her on the ring he had given her just over two months ago.

"In the past year, Lily understand that I have matured. We started to go out and it felt that this had meant to be.I knew it's my destiny, it's all ours. Two months ago and a week I asked her to marry me and believe it or not, after years of postponement it was the first time she said yes to me straight without thinking. "

A choking wave burst out of the crowd.

" Lily Rose Evans. I do not love you because you're the most beautiful woman in the world, or because you're funny or talented or smart. Not because your generosity and kindness are a commodity today. Not because life is exciting with you in them, or because you fit my group as if we were best friends all this time, our fifth rib. Not because you're the most amazing and real woman I've ever met."

"I love you because your smile illuminates the whole room. I love the soothing and compassionate touch in your eyes. I love the pure color of your soul because I know you will do everything for the people you love. I love you because you are my Lily and I am your James. "

James promised himself that after a marriage proposal he would not cry again, not again to make someone see how he saw Lily, how he feels about her and only her. He whispered to her,

"If I did not ask you then I would ask again now. I would beg you to be my wife. "

Lily kissed him and put all her love for him with that kiss." You never had to beg, "she replied with a radiant smile.

A big dog came out of the table and jumped at James and barked loudly. "you do need to beg if you want brandy, "James said in a serious, wry voice that Padfoot lowered his head to the floor and began to whimper.

"You're always ruining the moment." James scoffed at him and took the plate. "I'll be right back." He kissed Lily on the cheek and went to the bar.

The brandy on the plate did the trick. Padfoot began to hiccup under the table. James knew that Sirius was not even close to being drunk, but muggle drinks always made him hiccup and Lily laugh loudly after the 15th one. The wedding was a success. The first courses were delicious compared to James taste and the music was strange. A sticky love song after a sticky love song but without any unicorn as an addition. The dance floor began to fill up slowly, James led Lily to the square shiny dance floor. They danced a slow dance in each other's arms and sunken in the other's eyes. After the dance, they remained whispering and laughing softly until someone grabbed Lily's hand and swung her around in force to talk with her.

"How dare you steal the spotlight on my wedding day?! " Petunia yell

Lily hesitated, in trying not to make the scene.

"Tony, what did I do? " Lily asked in confusion, unable to understand why her sister was behaving that way.

"That speech of your freak? " Petunia growl

James knew now. His speech was the one that made this lashing anger from Petunia. The fire in Lily's eyes was directed at Petunia.

"You want to know why he did it? my dear sister, because you did not invite me to the wedding, you did not share my preparations and put me on the worst table in the hall." Lily came to continue, but Petunia interrupted her.

"Who wants a freak like you here? You stopped being my sister from the moment you got the letter! " She turned and walked before Lily could respond. James saw the tears in his eyes and an apparent sorrow in her voice.

"Tony ... "she said in a whisper, James put his hand on her shoulders trying to take part in her pain and suffering.

" I'm sorry Lil, I didn't mean it to happen. " He asked for forgiveness but Lily silenced him.

"If that weren't this, she would find something else. can we go? " She asked, her lips trembling but not from the air-conditioner in the hall.

"Yes, of course." he said, leading her toward the exit.

A black dog joined them. James leaned toward him.

"Go and make them hell for her. "

The dog gave a strong bark of yes. Just before Lily and James were transcribed, they heard shouting "The dog has become a human being! " "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa" and a lot of noise of tables turning and glasses breaking. James smiled in the direction of the hall and saw Sirius winking at him and lifting his wand toward the chandelier.

"And that's what happens when a Padfoot crash a wedding."


End file.
